


All Scars Were Once Open Wounds

by Oxycontin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Scars, Unresolved Sexual Tension, injured on a case, kind of, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock在办案的时候受了伤，John帮他包扎新添的伤口。棘手的是那些旧伤。</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Scars Were Once Open Wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Scars Were Once Open Wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075502) by [yaycoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaycoffee/pseuds/yaycoffee). 



> 非常感谢sunnyoj的修改意见！

John追寻着Sherlock回荡在湿暗小巷里的脚步声，Lestrade就跟在他身后。不到半个小时之前，经过将近两天的调查，他们终于追查到凶手在Hackney一家肉店楼上废弃的公寓里。但一切绝对不会 _那么_ 简单。手握尖刀，凶手立刻向外猛击，几乎碰到了Lestrade的脸。John把Sherlock拉住，凶手趁机跳出窗户，摇摇晃晃地下了防火梯。Sherlock一跃而起追了过去，John和Lestrade只能努力地赶上他。

“前体操队队员。”Sherlock在之前的调查中提过，的确没错。就算是Sherlock，也相当勉强才能越过栏杆和车辆紧追其后，鉴于John直到Sherlock在几个月前“死而复生”后，才再次被卷进在小巷里追赶罪犯的事务，他依旧相当疏于练习。

然而时至今日，Sherlock依旧比Google更了解伦敦的大街小巷，他设法把凶手逼进了死胡同。John的耳中血液轰鸣，他跟Lestrade的脚步重击在地上。越过这些声响，他听见另外一对脚步声停了下来，随之传来还有挣扎的声音。他得再快一点赶到。

他转过街角，正看见Sherlock躲过一击，但在他下蹲时，凶手敏捷地后仰避过了撞击。John看见了有金属一闪而过，连忙冲上前去，但是还是不够快——刀刃在John赶到之前划伤了Sherlock的侧身。John匆匆一踢解除了凶手的武装，狠狠地把他按倒在人行道上，膝盖顶住他的后背，手扣住他的双腕。

“Jesus！Sherlock！”John气喘吁吁，肺里尽是灼烧感，等着Lestrade带着手铐赶到。

“我没事。”Sherlock咬着牙说。他弯着腰，一手捂着腹部，就在腰部以上。

Lestrade终于追了上来，对着电话大喊大叫找着他队里的其他人，把凶手拽起来拖走了。

“我必须带Sherlock去A&E。”John对Lestrade说。“如果你需要证词，我们可以明天找个时间过来。”Lestrade点点头，让他们离开。

“我不需要去医院。”Sherlock厉声说。“只是划伤而已，我见过更糟的。我回去自己处理。”但他连站直都费力，紧紧地捂着伤处。

“让我看看。”John说，为了进一步检查站得近了些。Sherlock不屑地一翻眼睛，但还是服从了，把衬衫下摆从裤子里拉出来向上提起，足以让John看到伤口。开始下起小雨，John不得不把湿度眨出眼睛。创口大概有三英寸，并不是太深，出的血不是特别多，不过——“你需要缝针。”他告诉Sherlock。

“我在家就有医疗箱。还有抗生素。我可不想为这点我半个小时就能处理完的小事，在医院等上四个小时。我要回去。”

John叹了口气，从自己脖子上拽下围巾，把它贴在Sherlock的伤口上，然后把Sherlock的手移到顶端，无声地示意他按住。有的东西永远不会变。他捏了捏鼻梁。“好吧，就这样吧，不过——可 _别想着_ 我会让你自己处理。让我来做。”

“没这个必要。”Sherlock说，他本想装作毫不在意地挥挥手，却发现手上沾满了血，不得不赶紧把手按回侧身。

“也许。可是我才是医生。”

就算血没有流得到处都是，John也只有多付些钱，司机才同意载他们回去。在路上他给Mary打了电话，告诉她他会晚些回去。到了贝克街，他不得不扶着Sherlock上台阶进了公寓。

刚刚进门，他们脱下大衣，John先指指Sherlock，又指向厨房的方向。“你，到厨房去。坐下。”他打开了灯，问：“医疗箱在哪？”

“在卫生间洗手池下面。”Sherlock说，缓慢地、小心地降下身来坐在椅子上。John走开去找医疗箱，路上顺手把灯打开。他很容易就找到了医疗箱，庆幸地发现它跟自己备在家里的专业医疗箱差不多。

在厨房里，Sherlock已经脱下了西服外套，把它挂在了椅背上。他的腿在面前神展开，为了尽量挺直身体，他以一个很不舒服的角度斜倾着。John知道Sherlock坐在沙发上会更舒服一些，但他需要厨房的灯光才能看得清楚些。

“好了。”John说。他尽快把桌上的物品移到了柜橱台面上，其中包括文件、显微镜、一盒载玻片，显然还有一盒指甲，然后用异丙醇擦了一遍桌子。他把他需要的器械摆开，然后走向水池去洗手。戴上了手套，他说：“好了，让我看看。”

Sherlock又把衬衫下摆提起来。John的围巾还被他按在伤口上，当John把它移开时他缩了缩。“血已经差不多止住了。挺不错。”他说。Sherlock发出的低哼更像是咕哝。“你的衬衫。”John说，他需要更方便地接触伤处。

奇怪的是，Sherlock在犹豫。John扬起了眉毛。Sherlock以前可一点都没有腼腆过，这也不是他第一回在结案之后需要John替他包扎伤口了。Sherlock咽着口水，John发现他整个身体变得甚至比之前更僵了。“又没什么我之前没见过的。”他说，对Sherlock这样奇怪的原因毫无头绪。

Sherlock叹了口气，仿佛那让他很痛，但他的手指移向了纽扣，从袖口开始。他挪向了衣襟，慢慢地、一顿一顿地解开扣子，但最终他把衬衫抖下肩头，扔向了冰箱的方向。衬衫落成了褶皱染血的一堆。John清清嗓子。该干活了。

他贴近他的侧身去检查伤口的状况，然后开始清洁伤口，手指动作尽可能轻柔，每一次在Sherlock抽痛吸气的时候都收回手来。他没有说 _抱歉_ ——有些事是一定会疼的。

缝针与包扎没有费多少时间。没过一会他就回到了水池前，扔掉了手套，再次洗起手来。

“你没事吧？”他问，转过身去。

“没事。”Sherlock说，他站了起来，转身面向通往走廊的门——去他的卧室。

而那时John才看见。他觉得空气从他的肺中被抽空了。

“停。”

“我说了我 _没事_ ，John。”Sherlock说，但他的头低了下来，一手扶在门框上支撑着自己。这让John看的甚至更清楚了——看清了让Sherlock如此紧张的一切。

那是疤痕，数十道疤痕，勾结在Sherlock苍白的后背上。John见过Sherlock赤裸的肌肤——比任何一个室友应该见过的都要多——在他以前和Sherlock一起住在这里的时候，Sherlock经常会裹着床单、毛巾，只穿着睡裤或内裤，甚至什么都不穿地走来走去。John见过跳进翻斗车后满身汗水与灰尘的Sherlock，见过洗完澡后湿透的Sherlock，见过几天没有洗上澡的Sherlock，但他从来没有——自从他离开阿富汗之后就没有——见过这样的疤痕。

他的脚在他意识到之前就挪动了，走向Sherlock所在的地方，然后他伸出了手，贴在Sherlock的脊柱上。Sherlock的肌肉在他的触摸下紧张地颤动，John不禁伸出了另一只手，稳在他的身侧。“什么？”他说，但那微弱得不过像一声呼气，甚至算不上低语。

“John，”Sherlock说，听上去似乎本该像是警告，但他语气里只有疲惫，悲哀得近乎绝望。“请别这样，我不想……”他清清嗓子，声音里缀满了情感，远远比John通常习惯的要多。

John没有让他继续他的想法。John必须要知道。他的手指在Sherlock左肩胛上一道早已愈合的伤疤上轻抚着。Sherlock没有抽身离开。“这都是什么，Sherlock？”他说，而现在他听见了自己窒住的声音。

Sherlock又叹了口气。他慢慢地摇着头。“你不是……我从来不想……”随着John的指尖触及更多的伤疤，他的声音渐渐弱了下去。这些的位置更低一些，靠近他的脊椎——一连串的烧伤（烟头？），一共五个，像巨大的蚂蚁排成一列。当他的手指拂过这些疤痕，他的拇指贴了上去。Sherlock的皮肤很温暖，比John缝针的时候更暖，但也许那是因为他摘下了手套。他另一侧的肩膀上还有一个凸起的伤疤，环在顶部，如同是锁链中的一环。

“Sherlock，”John说，喉咙里似乎充满了硬结，他试着吞咽，但那没用。他咳了咳。“ _这是什么？_ ”他重复着。

Sherlock转过身来，立在他面前。双眼灼烧，John抬头看着他，期望着挑衅，期望着任何东西，却意想不到地看见了他完全不熟悉的眼神，挫败而破碎。Sherlock一言不发地绕过他，把厨房里的椅子转到一侧，斜坐在上面，把后背露向整个房间。一个邀请。

John清清嗓子，跟了过去，拖来另一张椅子，坐得很近，他要张开两膝才能被容进面前Sherlock的身体所在的空间。

Sherlock深吸一口气，略略一滞，伸展着身体来适应他新添的缝线。大约一分钟，只有沉默，安静的呼吸，以及不需要触摸就足以分享热度的贴近，但最终Sherlock开了口。“那不是个游戏。”他说。

“什么？”John没有明白。“我不想要谜语，Sherlock，我想让你告诉我。”

“我 _是_ 在告诉你，”他说，现在听上去有点恼怒，更贴近正常了。这是个小小的安慰。“你说我是‘去玩捉迷藏’，但我不是。”他又陷入了沉默。John的手指抽动了一下，他想要触摸。他轻碰着Sherlock左肋后一个近乎完整的、三英寸的圆形疤痕（钻头？）。这一个凸起发红，疤痕的顶部光亮而平滑。John的手指勾画着它的线条，然后缩回一点，最终贴进了圆的中间，里面只有肌肤。

“那么，是什么？”John问，他尝试着稳住声音，出口的却像是恳求。

Sherlock吸了口气。“你问过我为什么——在第一个晚上。”又一次停顿，John没有急，等着Sherlock继续。他确实又开口了。“但是，Mary在那里，所以我决定——”

“决定怎样，Sherlock？”（What，Sherlock？）

“你还是不知道的好。本来就很困难了。我已经给你带来了足够的痛苦，完全搞砸了一切。你很幸福——在那个时候不是因为我，当然，不过——的确。而我——我 _毁了_ ……”

“ _什么_ ，Sherlock？”John又说着。（What，Sherlock？）

“我回来得太晚了，我不够快，不够 _聪明_ 。”他的呼吸一窒。John继续抚摸着，那些银色的、红色的、深色的，像胎记一样然而却不是胎记的线条。“两年，”Sherlock说。“我被抓住过——有两次是故意的——那些施虐狂们在以为自己占了上风的时候更容易透露信息。而有一次—— _不是_ 故意的。如果没有Mycroft——也许就——”他摇了摇头。

John的双手几乎停在了他的腰上，抚摸着那里的皮肤，意识到自己现在只是为了触摸而触摸，但没有把手收回来。“那么，为什么？”John问。“你说那不是个游戏。”

“不是。”Sherlock说。John听见他吞咽的声音。“那是——是为了你。”寂静又一次降临，虽然John真的、真的想要进一步的解释——就他妈的现在——他还是等着。“Moriarty必须被阻止。但即使他炸翻了整个世界，一切也不可能那么可怕……他让人跟踪你——狙击手。还有Mrs Hudson和Lestrade。”

“这个你告诉过我。Mycroft处理了一切。”

“不，”Sherlock说。“直到他的整个网络被摧毁——你必须认为……我不得不 _保持_ 死去的假象，你不明白吗？而我——我宁可你活着，活着，继续你的生活。我从没想过要回来。你应该得到幸福，应该活着，而我——我本该死去。”

John缓缓地、长长地呼气，头落在Sherlock的背上。他的前额轻轻地蹭着他的背，完全不知道该说什么。他的手上移，拂过肌肉和凸起的皮肤，被毁掉的血肉，骨与筋腱，一百万种不同的质感。

Sherlock的左手找到了他的，盖在他的左手上，带着它慢慢地挪到Sherlock的胸口，覆住他的心脏。温暖的皮肤，柔软的毛发，他手指下是强壮的搏动。“他一直想烧毁我的心。”Sherlock说。与其说是听见，不如说John是感觉到了随后他轻轻的苦笑。“他做到了。”

John动了动，鼻子擦过Sherlock的后背，嘴唇吻着一条疤痕，全身由内在而颤抖。“我还在这儿，Sherlock。”

在客厅里，John手机的短信提示音响了。他们都知道短信是谁发的。

“不。”Sherlock说，他站起来，缩了回去，然后越走越远。“你不在了。”

-Ende-


End file.
